Instituto de Ensino à Magia do Brasil
by HannahHell
Summary: Hermione, Gina e Luna após acontecimentos nada agradáveis, decidem começar uma nova vida num país e escola totalmente diferente, será que elas vão conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Como assim?

Gina estava muito feliz, namorava o garoto por que era apaixonada desde... SEMPRE! Ele era o sonho de qualquer garota, moreno de olhos verdes, forte, famoso, gentil, romântico, tudo que Gina Weasley sempre sonhou para um namorado.

-Harry! Tudo bem meu amor? – ela perguntou quando viu o namorado entrando no salão comunal da grifinória.

-Tudo sim, gata! Como foram sua aulas? – ele perguntou indo até Gina e dando um longo beijo nela.

-Muito chatas! Os professores só ficam falando nos NOMs! Detesto estar no quinto ano! Como você conseguiu sobreviver? – ela contou.

-Muito fácil, minha melhor amiga é a Hermione – ele respondeu rindo se sentando ao lado da garota.

-Oh! Sim isso explica muito... Posso pegar ela emprestada? – a garota perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Vou pensar... Sabe não empresto minhas amigas CDFs de graça assim, tenho tarefas e trabalho... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um beijo da garota.

-E se eu te recompensar? - ela sugeriu com um sorriso maroto.

-Ai... A história é bem diferente – ele comentou e a beijou.

-Tenho que ir, não posso interromper seus estudos – Harry afirmou com um sorriso e saiu do salão comunal.

Nos jardins...

-Ah! Hermione eu já disse que não entendo esses negócios de conjuração! – Rony reclamou.

-Ah! Rony! Você não entende de nada! – Hermione retrucou estressada.

-Só não entendo de coisas de escola – ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – a garota indagou confusa.

-Bem segundo Lilá Brown eu entendo muito bem de beijar – Rony provocou.

-Você ainda está com ela? – Hermione exaltou alterada.

-Claro! Ela é gata, e me ama! E eu acho que amo ela – ele respondeu simplesmente.

-E se eu dissesse que eu te amo, mudaria algo? – ela inquiriu.

-Na verdade não, você demorou muito tempo para admitir! E eu desisti de você – ele respondeu frio.

-Rony! Por que faz isso comigo? – ela perguntou chorando.

-Por que você não me merece! – ele afirmou seco e saiu deixando uma Hermione se acabando em lágrimas.

No Salão Principal...

-Ei! Di-lua! O que aconteceu? Os Narguilês roubaram seu material de novo? – Draco Malfoy provocava a loira.

-Não! Eles não roubam materiais, são pequenos demais para isso – ela explicou sonhadora.

-Onde seu pai está com o jornal de piada dele? – Pansy comentou maldosa.

-Ele está procurando bufadores de chifre enrugados – Luna respondeu animada.

-Ei! Di-lua! Por que você e seu pai ainda tentam acreditar nessas piadas? O Pasquim não serve nem para papel higiênico! – Blasio disse rindo maleficamente.

-Não é verdade! Meu pai trabalh duro pelo Pasquim! E vocês não acreditam nas coisas que tem lê porque você não tem senso de nada! Vivem no seu mundinho quadrado sem ver o que está além dele! – Luna exaltou irritada.

-Vejo que a Di-lua se irrita também, ou são os sóretardadospodemmever que deixaram ela assim? – Draco indagou com escárnio.

-Não é verdade! Retardado é você! Não fale assim! – Luna exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ui! A Di-lua vai chorar! Pobre Di-lua, não aguenta ouvir a verdade? – Pansy inquiriu – A pobre retardadinha crente não aceita que o que o papaizinho diz é mentira? – completou com voz de criança.

-Parem! Parem com isso! Eu já estou cansada! Parem de tirar sarro de mim! Parem de falar essas coisas horríveis do mau pai! Parem de sumir com minhas coisas! – Luna implorou chorosa – vocês não sabem como é horrível ter que aturar isso todo dia! EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!!! – ela berrou, um berro carregado de ódio e raiva e tudo que ela sempre guardou, a voz dela estava dura, fria e levemente tremida pelas lágrimas o que não combinava nada com sua cara sonhadora, ela empurrou o Malfoy e saiu correndo na direção do banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

-Ai ai... Estou cansada, Eu não entendo e nunca entenderei história da magia, acho que irei desistir de estudar isso e andar um pouco – Gina decidiu, conversando com o nada.

A ruiva passou preguiçosamente pela passagem, irritando a mulher gorda, ao sair de perto da pintura mal educada foi andando meio sem rumo pensando em como seu irmão e Harry estavão certos sobre como os NOMs eram infernais, mas ela tinha de admitir Snape era trilhões de vezes melhor que Dolores(nome combina com a pessoa, lembra dor, coisa que a própria adora causar) Umbridge, ela até hoje ao lembrar dela sentia calafrios, Gina nunca mais chegou perto de laços graças a cara de sapo. A garota ria das lembranças, cada pegadinha que seus irmãos méis velhos fizeram com a "Alta-inquisitora" Fred e Jorge Weasley fazem falta, Hogwarts perdeu o senso de humor desde que eles foram embora...

-Já sei o que vou fazer! – ela exclamou para um quadro de um padre tomando vinho, que olhou para ela com cara de 'garota você é maluca' – preciso falar com o harry e contar meu plano de trazer humor para esta escola! – decidiu animada e começou a correr procurando seu namorado.

Ela foi até a biblioteca, torres, passou por todos os corredores, foi até no corredor da sala precisa, mas nem sinal do Potter, nos jardins não tinha sinal dele, na cabana do Hagrid também não, estufas... Por que razão ele iria às estufas?

-Ele deve ter esquecido algum material em alguma sala – ela comentou e seguiu na direção das salas de aula.

No primeiro andar, não estava em nenhuma sala, mesma coisa foi no segundo, terceiro. Quarto, quinto... Gina estava quase desistindo quando no sexto andar, em uma das últimas salas de aula ela ouviu um barulho de cadeiras se arrastando.

"Tem alguém aí!" Ela concluiu e foi até a porta, a forçou um pouco, mas viu que estava trancada, o barulho continuava - Alohomora – sussurrou e com um click audível a porta se destrancou e a garota pode abri-la.

Antes não tivesse feito isso, ela estava encostada na parede e enquanto se beijavam dava para ver a mão do garoto passando por baixo da saia da garota, que não parecia se incomodar nem um pouco, na verdade dava até para parecer que estava acostumada. Gina sentiu uma fúria enorme percorrer seu corpo, percebeu seu sangue subir até a cabeça e estava com um impulso de matar os dois que ali estavam, mas ao invéz da fazer algo que ela provavelmente se arrependeria futuramente, preferiu apenas chamar a atenção dos dois que não deram a mínima importância para a entrada da garota na sala.

-QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESTA? - a ruiva finalmente berrou - HARRY POTTER! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? - indagou com raiva, mas depois nada mais saiu de sua boca, sua visão ficara embaçada, mas não iria chorar, não na frente dele pelo menos - ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS! PODE CONTINUAR ESTA SACANAGEM! - terminou e saiu correndo para o único lugar em que poderia chorar até se acabar: o banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

Nos corredores...

Hermione andava lentamente, as lágrimas quentes percorriam seu rosto, chegou na escada e começou a subi-la tristemente, subiu um andar, depois o outro, virou para o lado que levava ao lugar que mais confiava para desabafar.

Chegou a tão conhecida porta e quando ia a abrir uma pessoa chagou correndo a empurrou para o lado e entrou, Hermione percebeu que este alguém era Gina, e entrou no banheiro se surpreendendo com o que vira: Luna estava sentada no chão com a cabeça nos joelhos chorando, Gina socava a pia e espelhos com força, mas dava para ver os olhos inchados e buliçosas lágrimas em seu rosto e ela própria não estava em melhor situação.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? –a castanha indagou com a voz tremida.

Gina olhou com um misto de fúria e extrema tristeza antes de responder - Harry me traiu! Ele me traiu Mione! Com a Lilá! Como ele pôde? – correu até Hermione e a abraçou – por que amiga? – perguntava com a voz fraca.

-Acalme-se, estamos todas mal, seu irmão chifrudo, me deu o pior fora que alguém já pode levar da pessoa que ama – Hermione contou tristonha, abraçando a amiga.

-E eu estou cansada de todos tirarem com a minha cara! De ninguém me respeitar! Por que nossa vida tem de ser tão complicada? – Luna exclamou indo até as amigas e as abraçando.

Em meia hora as três tinham contado tudo que aconteceu naquele horrível dia, cada uma derramando mais lágrimas do que já sonharam em derramar na vida, porém no final de tudo respiraram fundo e decidiram que não chorariam mais.

-Precisamos recomeçar! – Hermione exaltou decidida.

-Como assim? – as outras duas questionaram interessadas.

-Simples:Mudamos de escola, vida, amigos, recomeçamos! – a castanha explicou se animando com a própria idéia.

-Um lugar sem Potter? – Gina começou.

-Sem tiradores de sarro desrespeitosos? – Luna completou.

-Sem Rony, nem Lilá Brown, só nós e um novo futuro! – Mione terminou.

-Estamos dentro! – as mais novas concordaram com sorrisos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Instituto de Ensino à Magia do Brasil.

Hermione havia escolhido a escola perfeita para elas irem, uma das melhores em ensino, com alunos de todos os lugares do mundo, e o melhor bem longe de Hogwarts.

Estavam no Ministério da Magia Brasileiro, esperando as presidentes do grêmio estudantil virem as buscar.

-Ei! O que será que é Grêmio Estudantil? – Gina perguntou para Luna.

-Não sei, só sei que aquela poção para falarmos e ouvirmos português tinha um gosto horrível – a loira comentou.

A porta da sala se abriu e dela duas garotas entraram, uma tinha cabelos cor loiro mel longos, olhos muito azuis, alta, nem muito gorda, nem muito magra, rosto delicado e branquinho a outra com cabelos verde-limão compridos com pequenas ondulações nas pontas, olhos vermelho-sangue e pele branca um pouco mais alta que a outra, ambas usavam uma camisete de manga curta branca, com uma gravata vermelha e preta listrada uma saia até o meio da coxa, a da garota de cabelo verde era vermelha e a da loira era preta, e ambas usavam uma meia 5/8 listrada preta e vermelho, com tênis brancos.

-Oi! Sou Annie Yagami, presidente do grêmio estudantil da IEMB, e esta aqui do lado é a Melissa Durand, mas pode chamar de Mel que ela atende, minha vice, vocês devem ser as alunas novas! Tenho que agradecer a vocês! Graças a sua vinda estou perdendo aula da Beatriz, sério muito obrigada! –a de cabelo verde se apresentou falando rápida e animadamente.

-Essa professora é tão ruim assim? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

-Ela é um boa professora, desde que você não seja a Na, sabe... Desdo incidente almofada de pum a sora Nicoletti nunca mais perdoou a Annie – Melissa contou meio misteriosa.

-Então vamos! Senão perderemos a hora do metrô! – Annie anunciou.

As cinco saíram do ministério para a Brasília trouxa, andaram um tempinho até chegarem numa escadaria para o subsolo, Annie desceu primeiro para ver se não havia nenhum trouxa lá.

-A barra ta limpa! – berrou animada e Melissa conduziu Hermione, Gina e Luna.

As quatro chegaram no que parecia uma estação de metro normal, porém deserta, Annie estava do outro lado das catracas olhando o relógio e o túnel. Mel ajudou as três a pular as catracas e as pulou ela mesma se juntando a Annie.

-Quanto tempo falta alface? – A loira indagou.

-Annie olhou irritada para ela e mudou a dor do cabelo para vermelho-sangue – não me chama de alface – ameaçou, depois voltou a cor do cabelo para o verde-limão e respondeu – 10 segundos, novatas seguram nossas mãos e no já pulem nos trilho a nossa frente – mandou.

-8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... – Melissa contou todas estavam de mãos dadas e quando Annie gritou: Já! As cinco pularam nos trilhos passando direto por eles e caindo no chão de uma outra estação de metro, se levantaram e logo um trem de metrô parou a abriu as portas para elas embarcarem.

Annie e Melissa ajudaram as três a se levantar e pegaram umas malas para levar para dentro, assim que todas haviam embarcado as portas se fecharam e o trem começou a andar.

-Como é a IEMB? – Luna inquiriu sonhadoramente.

-É grande! Beeem grande! Acho que deve superar Hogwarts não é? – Melissa começou e conferiu com Annie.

-Bem, a Vacatriz diz que nossa floresta é a maior e mais diversificada de todas as escolas bruxas do mundo, mas vai saber, não confio naquela chata implicante – Annie informou, porém começou um monólogo de como a professora Beatriz Nicoletti era horrível – e o pior! É a diretora da escola! – terminou com uma cara de pavor.

-CHEGAMOS! – Melissa comemorou quando as portas de abriram, saíram do trem e pegaram as escadas rolantes que levavam para a surperfície.

Chegaram numa cidade bruxa, parecida com Hogsmesde, só que maior e mais moderna, com mil e uma lojas e restaurantes Melissa foi até a rua a assoviou parando na frente dela uma carruagem.

-Vamos! – chamou, as quatro foram até lá colocaram as malas no bagageiro e subiram na carruagem – a toda velocidade pra IEMB, tio! – pediu.

A carruagem foi num sacolejo danado, afinal Annie e Mel ficavam irritando o condutor para correr mais e mais, chegaram em um portão, porem atravessaram ele como se fosse fumaça, nos campos tiveram que desviar dos alunos até parar finalmente na porta de entrando da alta construção.

-Agora é o seguinte: Mel você leva ela na sala da Bruxado71triz enquanto eu me escondo lá no SC, belê? – Annie esquematizou.

-Você e sua rixa com a diretora... Ela é tão legal comigo... – mel começou mas depois se lembrou que a diretora era apenas legal com os alunos que "valiam a pena" em outras palavra todos menos os que aprontavam ou tiravam média baixa nas aulas dela, em outras palavras Annie.

-Bem vamos garotas! Até a aula do Takeo! – Mel despediu-se e conduziu as duas pela escola.

-Nossa esta escola é muito grande! – As três comentaram.

-MEEEEEL! – Uma garota de cabelos negros e cacheados, olhos castanhos, altura média e muito magra chamou animada vindo correndo, junto dela vinha um garoto Alto, atlético, cabelos negros e ondulados e olhos verdes, três garotas uma alta, cabelos cacheados na altura do ombro, cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros, outra alta, porém um pouco mais baixa que a loira, magra, branca, cabelo preto com mechas vermelhas lisos bate no meio das costas e olhos verdes e a última com cabelos negros e lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas até a cintura, mas tem uma franja que vai até a altura da orelha, estatura mediana, olhos azuis água e pele branca.

-Genteee!!! –Melissa gritou animada abraçando a garota que gritou.

As garotas usavam uniformes iguais aos de Annie e Melissa, com a diferença que a saia de algumas delas era vermelha e das outras preta e as meias e sapatos também mudavam, o garoto usaca uma camisa de manga curta branca com a mesma gravata vermelha e preta listrada, uma calça de moletom preta e um tênis também preto.

-Gina, Hermione e Luna, estes são: Yasmin Amorin - e apontou para a garota que gritou que foi lá e as cumprimentou - Randy Ramond – apontou para o garoto, ele porém apenas sorriu timidamente - Gabriela Andrade – mostrou a garota de cabelos cacheados que apenas acenou com a cabeça - Lola Banks – apontou para morena de mechas vermelhas que acenou animadamente – e por fim, mas não menos importante Samanta Hanihd Wintty – a ultima garota do grupo que apenas sorriu.

-Ufa! Agora tenho que ir gente! Se não a diretora Nicoletti vai ficar brava – Mel informou, mas ao mencionar a diretora Lola fez uma cara de medo e desgosto para Randy e Samanta que riram.

-Muito prazer! – Gina, Hermione e Luna disseram antes de serem arrastadas por Melissa.

-Vamos! Se a Beth sentir que tem carne nova no pedaço quando passarmos pelo jornal ela vai querer fazer uma reportagem para encaixar na primeira página! – Mel comentou apertando o passo.

-As alunas novas chegaram!!! – uma voz sonhadora foi ouvida da porta que acabaram de passar.

-Ignorem! – Melissa pediu apertando o passo.

-Que isso Mel! Não vai me deixar entrevista-las antes da seleção de casas? – a garota indagou correndo para alcançar as quatro.

Uma garota alta, com cabelos negros até a cintura, usa óculos e olhos azul-marinho, usava a camisete de manga curta com a gravata branca e azul-clara listrada, a saia até o meio das coxas azul-claro, a mais 5/8 branca e uma sapatilha azul-céu.

-Não Beth! Tenho que levá-las até a diretora e já estou atrasada! – Melissa contrariou.

-Ah! Será rapidinho... Uma entrevista especial! Apenas uma nota de rodapé! Por favor? – a morena implorou com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você chama sua equipe e depois da reunião com a diretora elas serão suas e do jornal! – a loira barganhou.

-Feito! – Beth concordou animada e se virou para convocar o pessoal do jornal para a seção de entrevistas com as novatas.

-Me desculpem, mas vocês gostaram das entrevistas, claro que Beth Thompson exagera um pouco, mas vocês sobreviveram a entrevista – Melissa consolou parando numa porta ao final do corredor que tinha uma plaqueta: Beatriz Nicoletti –diretora e uma maçaneta com o formato de uma águia, que tomou vida e disse.

-O que desejam?

-As alunas novas chegaram – Melissa informou e a porta abriu – boa sorte – desejou.

As três então entraram deixando a nova amiga para o lado de fora, e a porta automaticamente fechou assim que todas pisaram no fofo tapete da sala, era uma sala escura, com cortinas escuras nas janelas para deixar a sala daquele jeito sombrio, no meio da sala havia uma mesa com uma mulher de no máximo trinta e poucos anos aparentava ser alta, tinha cabelos castanho-claro na altura dos ombros e franja e olhos verdes.

-Bem vindas! – Ela cumprimentou – Sentem-se irei lhes explicar tudo sobre a escola! – começou educada – não se preocupem que Dumbledore me contou o motivo de vocês virem para cá, não deixarei ninguém as magoar desta maneira, só tenho um pedido, não se aproximem do Dante... Este daí é um caso sem salvação... Mas enfim, vamos aos assuntos da escola! – contava meio vaga.

-Er... Diretora, aqui tem divisão de casas estas coisas? – Hermione questionou.

-Que bom que a senhorita perguntou – a diretora comentou – o Instituto de Ensino à Magia do Brasil, ou como carinhosamente chamamos: IEMB, divide seus alunos em quatro casas: Dom Pedro I, ou DPI, são as casas dos benevolentes, que seguem o lema "Faço o que é melhor para todos" usam as cores azul-claro e branco, Getúlio Vargas, ou GV, é a casa dos ambiciosos, agem muitas vezes sob o lema da casa "Os meios justificam os fins" usam as cores vermelho e preto, Tiradentes, casa dos alunos corajosos que agem com o lema "Sem medo de se opor" usam as cores laranja e verde-claro, e por fimAnita Malfatti, ou AM, casa dos inteligentes cujo lema é "Luta por novos conhecimentos" usam as cores amarelo e azul – explicou calmamente – não é muito diferente de Hogwarts – terminou.

-Como será a nossa seleção para as casas? – Hermione interrogou.

-Mas que garotinha curiosa! – a mulher exclamou animada – em instantes vocês irão saber – respondeu – Agora vamos ao mais importante: a escola! – anunciou.

-A área da escola é esta: este prédio de mais de um século de 8 andares, o jardim, a floresta que tem animais mágicos e não-mágicos, por isso tomem cuidado ao entrar lá, um rio que passa na divisa do jardim para a floresta, o campo de quadribol, o de duelos/esgrima e o ginásio de esportes trouxas. Os andares estão dispostos da seguinte maneira: no térreo estam; o Salão de bailes, refeitório, sala do diretor e a sala de impressão do Jornal IEMB. No 1º andar: as Salas de aula, sala do grêmio, Central da Radio IEMB, e a sala de edição do Jornal IEMB. No 2º andar: as salas de aula restantes e salas para as aulas prá 3º andar: Dormitórios e salão comunal da DPI. No 4º andar: Dormitórios e salão comunal da GV. No 5º andar: Dormitórios e salão comunal da Tiradentes. No 6º andar: Dormitórios e salão comunal da AM. No 7º andar: Dormitórios dos professores. E no8º andar: sala de reuniões do conselho e sala de detenção. Vocês chegam a cada andar pelas escadas ou elevador, nos andares das casas e dos dormitórios dos professores as portas pediram uma senha para abrir a passagem. Alguma dúvida? – a diretora questionou ao terminar de explicar.

-Nenhuma, essa escola não é um labirinto como Hogwarts – Gina comparou.

-Claro que sim querida, nossa meta não é complicar a vida dos alunos, e sim fazê-los ter uma estadia sadia – contou sorrindo calorosamente – continuando com os assuntos da escola – as matérias daqui todas são obrigatórias sendo elas: Adivinhação, Aritimância, Astronomia, Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, História da Magia, Controle da Magia Corporal, esta matéria vocês não conhecem por que é uma matéria única da IEMB, mas se baseia em controlar toda a magia do seu corpo para conseguir realizar magia sem o uso da varinha, Estudo das Criaturas mágicas, Estudo das Criaturas não Mágicas, Runas Antigas, Estudo dos Trouxas, História dos trouxas e como ela interferiu na história mágica, ou HTCIHM e Economia Doméstica. Vocês também podem realizar uma atividade extra-curricular, como participar do jornal, da rádio, fazer quadribol, vôlei, futebol, handebol, queimada, basquete, esgrima, ser do grupo de duelos ou se candidatar para algum cargo do grêmio, mas receio que no momento não teremos nenhuma eleição para nada, aconselho vocês a fazer uma aula de testa em cada atividade e depois escolher a que quiserem – finalizou.

-Nossa quantas matérias! – Gina exclamou assustada.

-É, são várias, mas é para a melhor formação de vocês! Agora vamos à seleção de casas! – Beatriz informou, se levantou e pegou uma capa transparente de um armário – Senhorita Granger pode vim até aqui? – pediu.

Hermione foi até a jovem diretora e parou na frente dela, Beatriz pegou a capa e vestiu-a na garota, ao entrar em contato com Hermione a capa começou a mudar de cor, passando por todas as cores das casas até parar no azul-claro e no branco - -Parabéns! Você vai para a DPI! – a diretora anunciou e tirou a capa da garota – agora a senhorita Weasley – chamou e Gina foi até ela.

Com Gina a capa ficou um pouco mais confusa mudando das cores vermelho e preto para laranja e verde-claro, mas por fim decidiu-se por laranja e verde-claro.

-Isso aí! Você vai para a Tiradentes! – parabenisou a diretora, antes de pedir para Luna ir ser escolhida.

A loira andou observando a sala, parou na frente da diretora, e logo após da diretora colocar a capa nela, a vestimenta ficou com as cores amarela e azul.

-E uma AM! Impressionante! – a diretora comentou animada – agora explicarei o esquema dos uniformes – anunciou – O uniforme é obrigatoriamente uma camisete de manga curta branca, com a gravata com as cores da casa, um agasalho de moleton com gorro de uma das cores da casa para os dias frios, uma saia que vai até o meio da coxa da cor do agasalho, uma meia 5/8 branca, preta, cinza ou listrada com as cores da casa, e o sapato fechado que quiser, vocês terão de usar SEMPRE este uniforme, com exceção nos finais de semana, feriados e férias – podem escolher come será seus uniformes coloquem aqui neste papel que eles estarão nas suas coisas a noite – completou e entregou um papel para cada garota.

Elas completaram exatamente com o que queriam e entregaram para a diretora.

-Podem ir, acho que a Beth está tendo um surto de ansiedade lá fora – a diretora as dispensou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bellah:Que bom q vc gostou!!!*-***

**Aqui, masi um post*--***

**Maluh Potter Cullen:espero q continue gostando^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:Casas.

Assim que abriram a porta Beth apareceu na frente delas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder! Essa reportagem será a capa de amanhã! – a garota anunciou com os olhos brilhando enquanto puxava as garotas para o elevador que Annie segurava aberto.

No elevador por incrível que possa parecer tocava a mesma musica que os elevadores trouxas, Beth apertou o botão de número 1 e elas subiram até o primeiro andar, quando as portas se abriram Annie e Beth empurraram as três até a porta em frente do elevador que já estava aberta esperando as cinco entrarem.

Ao passarem pela porta a mesma se fechou e a luz da sala ligou mostrando uma redação de um jornal, com mesas computadores papéis e um cantinho com sofás, quatro garotas se juntaram a elas e levaram as três para os sofás das entrevistas.

Hermione, Gina e Luna se sentaram num sofá verde musgo enquanto as outras garotas se sentaram em poltronas da mesma cor que tinham em volta do sofá. Na poltrona da direita estava uma garota baixinha, branca, com os olhos cor de mel, cabelos lisos, porém cacheado nas pontas da mesma cor dos olhos, usava o uniforme da AM, com a saia azul, a meia branca e uma sapatilha de boneca, na poltrona ao lado estava uma garota de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, alta, porém uns cinco centímetros mais baixa que Annie, pele clara e lábios finos, usava o uniforme da Tiradentes, com a saia verde-clara, a meia listrada verde-claro e laranja com um all-star preto, do lado dela estava Beth, depois vinha Annie, Lola e Samanta.

-Vamos primeiro nos apresentar! – Beth decidiu – Garotas digam seu nome, casa, função no jornal e qualquer outra informação que acharem útil dizer, Suh, pode começar.

-Bem... Sou Susan Boyle, sou da AM, a casa mais perfeita que esta escola já viu! Sem ofensa garotas! Tenho 15 anos estou no 9º ano e escrevo a coluna de fofocas do Jornal IEMB, mas também irão me ver na Rádio e no Grupo de Duelos! – a primeira garota se apresentou.

-Eu sou Lizzie Phelps, sou da Tiradentes, que é uma casa bem mais maravilhosa que a AM, tenho 16 anos e estou no décimo ano, escrevo a coluna de conselhos do jornal, jogo quadribol, vôlei e handebol – a garota de cabelos castanhos se apresentou.

-Eu sou Beth Thompson, sou da DPI que melhor que a AM e a Tiradentes juntas! Não deixem essas duas te influenciarem! Tenho 16 anos, eu acho, estou no décimo ano, ou será que não? Eu... Eu... Droga! Esqueci do que ia falar! – Beth reclamou.

-Deve ter sido um... – Luna começou mas foi interrompida pela garota que pareceu pegar algo no ar.

-Nargulê! Seu bichinho maléfico! Devolve o que eu ia dizer! – Beth exigiu para um mini gatinho azul com asas e olhos verdes – Agora! – e começou a chacoalhar o pequeno bicho, que começou a ficar com os olhos brilhantes e espirrou – obrigada! – agradeceu e largou o nargulê – continuando... Eu sou a editora do jornal, participo do grupo de duelos, jogo Quadribol, Futebol,Handebol e Queimada – Beth se apresentou sorrindo.

-Rá! Eu disse que eles existiam! – Luna comemorou, enquanto Gina e Hermione fizeram uma cara de espanto.

-OI! Eu sou Annie Yagami, mas vocês já sabem disso! Estou na GV que é muito melhor que qualquer outra casa do mundo, porque tem os alunos, mais legais, lindos e engraçados! Como eu! Tenho 16 aninhos, estou no décimo ano, tudo bem que eu quase repeti ano passado, mas releve, escrevo a coluna de artigos divertidos do jornal e participo de todas as atividades extra-curriculares desta escolinha linda! E lembrem-se eu que mando no grêmio, então se alguém arranjar treta comigo posso fazer sua vida um inferninho! Muahahahahaha – Annie se apresentou risonha.

-Oi sou Lola Banks, também estou na GV que é a melhor casa do universo! Tenho 16 anos estou no décimo ano, escrevo as notícias aqui do jornal, e sou onipresente como a Annie, estou em todas! – Lola terminou com uma piscadela divertida.

-Sou Samanta Hanihd Wintty, sou da GV como todas as pessoas inteligentes e que valem à pena, tenho 16 anos e também estou no décimo ano, escrevo a coluna de eventos do jornal, mas também participo do Grupo de Duelos, Grêmio estudantil e jogo Quadribol – Samanta se apresentou entediada.

-Agora que todas nos conhecemos vamos começar as entrevistas!!! – Beth exaltou animada – começando por seus nomes, casas que ficaram, e ano que vão cursar – pediu enquanto colocou uma pena de repetição rápida num pergaminho de uns três metros.

-Sou Hermione Granger, fui selecionada para a DPI, tenho 16 anos e cursarei o décimo ano – Hermione se apresentou.

-Sou Gina Weasley, fui mandada para a Tiradentes, estou super feliz, porque eu adoro laranja, tenho 15 anos e vou cursar o nono ano – Gina contou alegre.

-Sou Luva Lovegood, fui mandada para a AM, provei que nargulês existem, tenho quinze anos e também estarei no nono ano – Luna informaou com sua voz sonhadora.

-Certo! Agora que as formalidades acabaram! Luna, é verdade que seu pai é o editor do Pasquim? – Susan indagou.

-Sim é verdade – Luna respondeu.

-Gina, os Weasleys são uma família enorme porque apenas você veio? – Lizzie inquiriu.

-É porque eu queria estudar longe dos meus irmãos, sabe ter independência – Gina mentiu.

-Hermione! É verdade que você era a aluna mais nerd de Hogwarts? – Annie interrogou.

-É mais como você sabe? – a castanha perguntou.

-Você tem cara de nerd, certinha, é que nem a Beth aqui, tirando o fato dela ser nerd e lesada! – Annie explicou.

-Gina você namorava Harry Potter? – Susan questionou.

-Namorar é muito forte, amiga, eu dava uns pega nele de vez em quando – Gina contu com uma piscadela marota.

-Ui! A Ruiva é das minhas! Então como foi dar uns pegas em Harry Potter? – Annie comentou.

-Já beijei melhores – Gina respondeu com uma satisfação enorme por mentir daquele jeito e acabar com o Potter.

-Sempre soube! Aquele moreno era bom de mais para ser verdade! – Lola comentou – então Luna, quando seu pai virá de novo aqui pesquisar os bichos da nossa floresta? – Lola perguntou.

-Eu não sei, ele não me disse nada – Luna respondeu vagamente.

-Vocês estão gostando da IEMB? – Samanta indagou.

-É, pelo jeito é mais ajeitada que Hogwarts, mas precisamos ver no quesito aulas, professores, e alunos – As três responderam.

-Ah! Bem no quesito alunOs, a escola num tem tantos deuses, mas os que tem... Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui – Annie informou se abanando.

-Annie! Pervinha de plantão! Querem alguma dicas sobre as beldades masculinas da IEMB? Perguntem para ela! – Lola disse rindo.

-Olha que fala senhorita eu-peguei-três no carnaval – Annie provocou.

-Voltando ao foco, garotas o que vocês esperam para este ano? – Beth inquiriu.

-Bem, eu espero fazer muitos amigos – Luna respondeu pensativa.

-Eu? Eu quero mesmo é arranjar muitos gatos e aproveitar cada diazinho meu! – Gina contou decidida.

-Passar de ano e ter boas notas – Hermione decidiu meio confusa.

-Aqui são as seis doidinhas encerrando mais uma edição das "Entrevistas com Novatos" – Beth concluiu e a pena parou de escrever.

-Agora acho bom irmos para os SC, jajá termina a hora do almoço e elas precisão conhecer as casas que vão ficar! – Lizzie sugeriu.

-Isso! Vocês que são das casas que elas entraram podem levar elas, nóis aqui da GV, vamos passar a entrevista para o pc e montar a primeira página! – Annie decidiu.

-Certo! Xauzinho então – Beth, Lizzie, Susan, Hermione, Gina e Luna se despediram e saíram da sala de edição do jornal.

Entraram no elevador, Beth apertou o botão que tinha um D, Susan um que tinha um A e Lizzie um que tinha um T e o elevador começou a subir.

O elevador subiu um andar, depois mais um, abriu as portas no terceiro andar e Beth anunciou.

-Tampem os ouvidos suas espiansinhas! – e chochichou para o painel de botões – nargulê.

A porta abriu, a garota pegou então Hermione e saiu do elevador, despediram-se apenas com um aceno das outras antes das portas fecharem e Hermione se ver numa sala comunal meio diferente da Grifinória, as paredes eram pintadas de branco, enquanto nas janelas havia cortinas azuis-claro com os sofás e móveis da mesma cor e mais no fundo da sala havia a entrada para dois corredores ambos com portas até o final.

-Pessoal lindo! Tem carne nova no pedaço! – Beth gritou e vários alunos vieram dar oi para Hermione.

-Oi! Sou Manuela Alisson Barden, mas me chame de Manu, estou no nono ano jogo Quadribol, , Futebol, Vôlei e Queimada e sou do Grupo de Duelos – uma garota magra, estatura mediana, cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos cor de mel, com umas sardas perto do nariz e pele branca, se apresentou alegremente – e esta tímida aqui do meu lado é a Alyssa Marie MacFarlanne, mas pode a chamar de Aly, ela também está no nono ano, faz quadribol e vôlei, e é do Grupo de Duelos – informou mostrando uma garota alta, de corpo magro e esguio, pele bem branca e cabelo preto liso meio ondulado e com as pontas vermelhas, olhos de um verde claríssimo e lábios rosados. Manu usava o uniforme com a saia azul-clara, a meia listrada e um all-star branco porém com o cadarço laranja florescente, já Aly usava a saia branca, a meia branca e uma sapatilha de boneca branca com um lacinho preto.

-Muito prazer – Alyssa cumprimentou timidamente.

-Então continuando – Manuela começou – essa aqui – e puxou uma garota de olhos verdes, cabelo moreno, um pouco mais alta que Manuela e mais baixa que Alyssa – é a Sophie Carol Black, mas se chamar de Soph ela atende, ela também está no nono ano, joga quadribol e é do Grupo de Duelos e da Rádio – terminou de apresentar.

-Oi! Não se assustem com o animo da Manu, sabe... Pessoas serelepes assim tem de monte – Sophie comentou sorrindo. Ela usava o uniforme com a saia azul-clara, a meia preta e um allstar preto.

-Oi! Eu sou Peggy Jellicoe, do décimo ano, jogo quadribol e Queimada e participo do Grupo de Duelos – uma garota de estatura média, pele branca, cabelos cor de cereja com uma mecha preta por baixo perto da nuca usa um corte moderno todo repicado com uma franja caindo nos olhos, rosto com traços finos e no peso ideal. Peggy estava com a saia branca do uniforme, a meia preta e uma bota também preta sem salto de camurça até os joelhos.

-Er... Oi... – Hermione começou timidamente mas foi interrompida por Beth.

-Ela é Hermione Granger, está no décimo ano, e ainda num sabe as atividades extra que vai fazer – Beth completou alegremente.

Mais alunos vieram cumprimentar Hermione depois dessas quatro garotas.

Em quanto isso, no salão comunal da Tiradentes, que a estrutura é igual a da Dom Pedro I, com a diferença que as paredes são verdes-claro e os móveis laranja bem berrante...

Dois garotos, um deles era muito alto, um pouco magro, loiro, de olhos castanhos com os cabelos curtos arrepiados com gel, o outro era alto, porém um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro, magro, mas com porte atlético, pele clara, cabelos compridos, lisos e negros, olhos negros e brilhantes, profundos e parecia estar de mau humor.

-Oi gatinha – o moreno cumprimentou mudando sua expressão séria para uma mais simpática - Dante Dorian Ravnos Gaunt, ou apenas Dante – completou com uma piscadela – estou no décimo ano, faço esgrima e sou do Grêmio Estudantil – terminou com um sorriso galanteador.

-Eu sou Rony Andreas Flint, mas se quiser me chamar de Ron pode – o loiro começou – estou no décimo ano também, sou um dos poucos garotos que joga futebol e quadribol, e também participo do Grupo de Duelos.

Gina percebeu que os garotos usavam o uniforme da tiradentes bem parecido, a única diferença era que Dante usava uma calça de moleton preta e Ron uma calça jeans bem escura, porém ambos usavam tennis brancos.

-Sou Gina Weasley, e Ron, você tem o mesmo nome do meu irmão – Gina comentou – vou estudar no nono ano e não sei que atividades vou fazer – completou.

-Ah! Não tem problema, eu posso te dar aulas de karate se quiser – Dante ofereceu sorrindo.

-Mas ela nem chegou e você já está a cantando? Mas você é um safado mesmo Dante Dorian Ravnos Gaunt! – uma garota alta, de pele meio clara, cabelos loiros extremamente lisos e olhos azuis reclamou com as mãos na cintura.

-Ah! Lina desculpa, mas você sabe como é, garotas bonitas merecem ser apreciadas – ele respondeu piscando para Gina.

-Apropósito, sou Linazânia, ou Lina, Stewart – a garota se usava a saia laranja, a meia cinza e uma bota de camurça bege sem salto – Continuando – se virou para o garoto – você não tinha que treinar um pouco de karatê antes das aulas da tarde? – ingadou.

-Já estou indo... Até mais Gininha – ele se despediu e foi até as escadas.

-Então! Gina, certo? Vou te apresentar todo o pessoal! Por falar nisso, estou no nono ano e jogo quadribol, futebol, vôlei, handebol e basquete, faço esgrima e participo da Radio IEMB – terminou de se apresentar, entanto puxava a ruiva até onde estava várias alunas de mais ou menos a idade delas.

-Bem começando pelas do mesmo ano que nós! Estas sãoKatellen Martinerz – apontou para uma garota de cabelos tingidos de vermelho com mechas loiras liso com franja , olhos castanho escuro , estatura média , magra, não muitos grandes, sardas no rosto e usa óculos preto com listas brancas de listras brancas, ela usava o uniforme com a saia verde-claro, a meia branca e um tênis branco.

-Bem vinda! Gina! – cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

-Bem... voltando – Lina pediu a atenção – E Bianca Petriotinni – mostrou uma garota de olhos cinzas, os cabelos preto-azulados, não muito baixa, porém não é alta, magra de pele clara, usava a saia laranja do uniforme a meia listrada e uma sapatilha laranja.

-Prazer – disse sorrindo.

-Ah! Desculpa o sumiço! Mas o Ron tava me perguntando a matéria da psora Bell – Lizzie se desculpou aparecendo –então acho que vou apresentar as pessoas do meu ano! Posso Lina? – inquiriu.

-Pode! – Lina respondeu sorrindo – Kate, Bih, vamos lá para o dormitório, preciso lhes contar umas novidades! – completou e as três garotas entraram no corredor da direita.

-Certo... Então... Estas são: Melinny Brooke Bardini, ou Mells – mostrou uma garota Alta, magra, branca, com sardas, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho esverdeados, que usava o uniforme com a saia laranja, mais um laranja mais chamativo e forte, a meia preta e um all star preto com o cadarço da mesma cor da saia - Dayane Melo, ou Day – apontou para uma garota de altura médiana, morena com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, que usava a saia verde-clara do uniforme, a meia cinza e um tênis branco - Sayuri de la Torre – que era uma garota alta, relativamente magra, de longos até a cintura perfeitamente lisos, com uma franja reta logo acima dos olhos, num tom quase prata. Olhos castanho-amarelados ligeiramente puxados, usava a saia verde-clara com a meia preta e um sapatinho de boneca preto envernizado - Cássia Costa Diggory – mostrou uma garota branca de cabelos e olhos castanhos e altura mediana, que usava a saia varde clara, a meia listrada e um all-star branco - Clara Silveira – apontou para uma garota de cabelos pretos quase azul marinho até a cintura, estatura média-alta, olhos azuis como a água, pinta na bochecha direita, que usava a saia laranja, a meia listrada e uma sapatilha preta envernizada com um lacinho laranja florescente.

-BEM VINDA! – Mells, Clara e Sayuri cumprimentaram alegremente enquanto Dayane e Cássia disseram mais timidamente.

No salão comunal da AM...(igualzinho os outros, porém as paredes eram amarelas e os móveis azuis).

Luna já havi sido apresentada a quase todos os alunos, só faltava uma garota, ela era morena, de cabelos ondulados, curtos, olhos castanhos e de estatura mediana, usava a saia azul, com a meia listrada e um tênis preto.

-OI! Sou Bruna Ayara Fragoso Franco, ou só Bruna, ou Bru... Estou no nono ano junto com a Susan e com você! Faço Quadribol,Handebole sou do Grupo de Duelos – se apresentou sorrindo simpaticamente.

-Muito prazer! – Luna cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Então! Temos que te mostrar teu quarto antes que dêem duas horas! – Susan anunciou.

-O que tem as duas horas? – Luna indagou.

-Começam as aulas da tarde! E não queremos que você se atrase! – Susan explicou puxando Luna até o corredor da direita.

O corredor não era apenas comprido, era muito comprido, e todo cheio de portas, com uma janela para o jardim no final, elas foram andando até chegarem nas últimas portas, na 9º contando da janela para a entrada, do lado direito da porta havia vários nomes entre eles: Bruna Franco, Susan Boyle e por fim Luna Lovegood.

-Você está no nosso quarto! – Bruna exclamou feliz, entrando no quarto e puxando Luna – certo, você está na cama do lado da minha – e apontou para a cama ao lado de uma cheia de bichos de pelúcia, nesta cama estavam todas as malas de Luna.

O quarto era maior do que aparentava cabia dez camas folgadas, e ainda no final tinha a porta para o banheiro.

-Presta atenção, toda segunda, quarta e sexta temos aulas até ás cinco e quarenta, nos demais dias é até o meio dia e quarenta, todos os dias as aulas começam às sete, permitindo-se apenas cinco minutos de atraso e este é o nosso horário – Susan explicou entregando um papel para a garota.

-Que meterias mais diferentes vocês tem aqui! – a loira comentou sonhadora.

-Nós sabemos é por isso que nossos pais nos mandaram para cá – Bruna falou animada – agora pode por seu uniforme que já são uma e meia e eu quero sentar na frente na aula da Bell – completou.

Luna pegou o uniforme e foi até o banheiro, ao voltar estava usando a saia amarela com a meia listrada e com um sapato de boneca azul.

-Você está linda! – as duas garotas comentaram – agora vamos para a aula- e a puxaram.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bellah:Sim*-* Pobres alunos...kkkk**

**Que bom q vc gostou^^**

**Maluh Potter Cullen:Mais um cap*-***

**Reviews=Posts^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Aulas.

Luna foi conduzida até uma grande sala de aula, esta tinha um total de dez fileira com dez cadeiras em cada uma, e muitos alunos já sentados nas mesas ela viu que mais para o centro da sala estava Gina, usando a saia laranja, a meia listrada e uma bota cano baixo preta, junto com algumas garotas da casa dela.

-Ei! Gina!!! Que linda você ficou com este uniforme colorido!!! – Luna exclamou animada indo até perto da amiga – Susan! Bruna! Venham aqui!Bruna, esta é a minha amiga Gina Weasley! – apresentou a nova amiga à ruiva.

-Muito prazer! – Gina cumprimentou – esta aqui são... Katellen Martinerz – que estava sentada na cadeira na frente de Gina, e disse um alegre oi para Luna – Linazânia Stewart – e apontou para a garota do lado dela, que berrou um: Oi! Amei seu cabelo! – e a Bianca Petriotinni – apontou para a garota sentada na mesa de trás – que acenou energeticamente com a mão.

-Oi!!! – Luna falou sorrindo e se sentou na mesa do outro lado de Gina, Susan se sentou na frente dela, e Bruna atrás.

-Olhem! O Randy e a Yasmin chegaram! – Lina comentou apontando para os dois alunos que entraram na sala, eles acenaram para as garotas, mas se sentaram para parte do meio também só que na janela um do lado do outro junto com alguns outros alunos da GV – eles são legais, sabe tipo, os GV tendem a ser meio mesquinhos e arrogantes, mas no fundo todos são legais! – ela completou.

-As DPI!!! – Bianca gritou acenando energeticamente para três garotas que acabaram de entrar – aquelas são a Alyssa, a Manuela e a Sophie – explicou sorrindo para Gina e Luna.

As três ao verem as garotas foram até lá sorrindo - Oi! – disseram animadas

-Você deve ser a Luna - Manuela apontou para a loira - e você a Gina – apontou a ruiva.

-Certo, mas como você sabe? – Luna e Gina perguntaram curiosas.

-A Hermione falou de vocês! – Manu contou animada se sentando da lado de Luna.

Aly se sentou na frente de Manu e Sophie atrás, e as garotas começaram uma conversa animada, nem vendo a sala praticamente ficar toda lotada.

-Boa Tarde!!! – uma mulher nova que aparentava ter uns 23 ou 24 anos chegou, ela era alta, magra, com os cabelos ruivos até quase a cintura, lisos e cacheados nas pontas, com os olhos verde-esmeralda- ora, ora, ora... Temos alunas novas! Sou a professora Anneliese Sanders Bell, ou só Anne, ou professora, ou psora... Acho que vocês entenderam! Agora vamos começara a aula! – começou animadamente com a voz ampliada magicamente para todos ouvirem(qualquer semelhança com uma sala de cursinho é mera coincidência).

-Nossa os professores daqui são novos – Gina comentou para Luna.

-É realmente – Luna concordou.

-Só para vocês terem uma noção acho que a Nicoletti é a professora mais velha daqui – Manuela explicou entrando na conversa.

-Vocês conversando aí no meio, podem me dizer qual o feitiço que faz jorrar água de sua varinha? – a professora interrogou levemente irritada.

-Aguamenti – Luna respondeu tímida.

-Exatamente! Só porque você acertou não tirarei pontos da AM pela conversa – a professora anunciou e continuou a aula animadamente.

-Sério, é melhor não conversar nesta aula – Lina cochichou.

Enquanto isso na sala de Hermione...

Hermione estava sentada nas cadeira mais a frente, atrás dela estava Peggy, do seu lado estavam alguns alunos da Tiradentes entre eles: Melinny sentada á direita de Hermione, Dante sentado atrás da Mells, Rony do lado de Dante, Dayane do lado da Mells, Clara, do outro lado de Hermione, Sayuri atrás da Clara, Cássia na frente da Hermione e Lizzie na frente da Clara.

No fundo da lada, nas mesas perto da janela estavam Annie sentada de lado encostada na parede, exatamente na última carteira da fileira, Lola do seu lado, Beth à frente, Samanta na frente da Lola, Melissa na frente da Sam e Gabi do lado da Mel.

-Porque a Beth se senta com o pessoal da GV? – Hermione indagou.

-Bem… A Annie é a melhor amiga dela, além do mais elas são malucas iguais, ai junta com a Lola, a zuera é geral lá no fundo – Clara explicou.

-As notas da Beth são boas? – Hermione inquiriu.

-Boas é apelido, as notas dela são as melhores! Ela consegue ir bem em absolutamente todas as matérias! – Clara exclamou.

-Hahaha ai eu disse: CARAMBA! Como você fez isso! CARA você é ninja! – a voz alta e fina de Annie foi ouvida.

-Bom dia turma! – um professor alto, de olhos negros e puxados,de cabelo castanho e curto, que aparentava ter uns 26 ou 27 anos entrou na sala.

-Dia sor Nemo! – Annie berrou, mas voltando a conversar animadamente com as amigas.

-Bom dia – ele respondeu entediado – vejo que temos carne nova no pedaço – comentou olhando para Hermione – sou **:** Takeo Kikuta, ou se preferir Nemo, mas não pergunte por que – apresentou-se – sou o professor de Controle da Magia Corporal, ou CMC, você deve estar imaginando o que é isso… vou demonstrar: Annie! Venha aqui na frente! – gritou e a garota saiu do lugar e correu até a frente da sala.

-E aí psor! No que posso ajudar – ela indagou, mas antes dele responder ela exclamou – Eu baixei aquele anime lá que você me pediu! Nossa! Tenho certesa que você irá rir pacas com ele – contou animada e muito rapidamente.

-Por que você não traz o CD até aqui? Usando magia – o professor pediu.

-Ok – ela concordou, esticou o braço direito e exclamou em alto e bom som – Accio CD com o Anime! – e o CD saiu da bolsa da garota e voou até a mãe dela, que o entregou ao professor – você me deve um real e sessenta! – completou.

-Viu só! Nesta matéria eu ensino vocês a controlar a magia que está em vocês de modo que possam usa-la sem a varinha – Takeo explicou, ignorando o último comentário de Annie - agora senhorita sobrenome-de-personagem-de-anime pode voltar ao seu lugar, e tente, não falar muito alto! – completou para Annie que sorriu e voltou para o lugar.

-Eu vou te cobrar eternamente os um e sessenta! – ela berrou antes de retomar o que conversava com Beth e Lola.

-Eu disse que ela era louca – Clara falou para Hermione.

-Então sala! Vocês fizeram todos fizeram a tarefa ou copiaram de seus colegas da AM? – Takeo indagou e ao ver os risos culpados de muitos alunos principalmente as gargalhadas de Annie e Lola completou – como eu imaginei… Que vergonha! O que será que a Bruxado71triz vai achar de vocês se souber… Que vergonha… - disse com um falso tom de repreenção – agora a aula, muitos de vocês ainda não conseguiu transfigurar a mesa numa raposa, então esta aula vamos tentar novamente! E Hermione peça ajuda para a Sayuri – completou sorrindo.

-Certo! Mione, posso te chamar assim? – Sayuri começou sorrindo.

-Claro – Hermione concordou.

-Certo, primeira coisa que você tem de fazer é fechar os olhos, e retirar qualquer distração da mente – Sayuri explicou calmamente – depois de fazer isto se concentre e tente achar dentro de você a magia que corre na suas veias, e assim que acha-la tente concentra-la em suas mãos e diga o feitiço que quiser – terminou sorrindo.

-Ok… - Hermione falou, ela fechou os olhos e tentou deixar tudo sair de sua mente, ignorava os barulhos da sala e se concentrava na magia e em suas mãos, apenas isso e quando se sentiu pronta para lançar o feitiço visualisou uma raposa mentalmente e pronunciou claramente – Animalis transformis – e ao abrir os olhos viu que sua carteira agora tinha o rabo de uma raposa.

-Isso! Você chegou quase lá! Mas foi ótimo para uma marinheira de primeira viagem – Sayuri comentou enquanto fazia carinho numa raposinha – quem é a carteira mais fofa que existe? – questionou com voz de bebê para o pequeno animal fazendo carinho.

Clara estava com muitos problemas havia conseguido que sua carteira desenvolvesse pernas de raposa, Lizzie também fazia carinho numa raposinha, Dante segurava o animal meio que sem saber o que fazer, os demais estavam com carteiras peludas, ou raposas meio achatadas, alguns até com carteira com olhos focinho e boca de raposa, até que ouviram um tumulto e duas raposinhas correndo.

-A Car vai ganhar! Beth você não ter chance!!! Minha raposa é melhor que a sua! – Annie berrava em pé na cadeira.

-Que nada! A Teira é melhor! - Beth discordou segurando um binóculo e olhando atentamente para a corrida de raposas.

As duas raposinhas foram até o pé do professor e depois voltaram até as duas garotas.

-Ah! Eu disse que a Car ia ganhar! – Annie gritou animada segurando a raposa que chegou primeiro.

-Droga! Teira! Por que você fez isto comigo? – Beth inquiriu para o animalzinho.

O sinal tocou e todos os alunos fizeram as carteiras voltarem ao normal, os que não conseguiram, o professor ajudou.

-Até próxima aula! – Ele se despediu e saiu da sala.

-Nós não mudamos de sala? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-Não tem não, na verdade, acho que o fato de ter dez anos esta escola fique mais fácil cada ano ter uma sala só, imagina a confusão que ia ser um monte de alunos andando loucamente pelos corredores? – Dante respondeu.

-É… Só de pensar no congestionamento no elevador já da vontade de agradecer fervorosamente por ficarmos apenas num lugar só – Rony completou.

-Pode crer! – Day concordou rindo.

-Bom dia alunos lindos!!! – a professoram Bell cumprimentou entrando na sala.

Voltando a sala do nono ano…

-Vamos garotas! Agora é aula de astronomia! – Lina chamou animada levantando da carteira.

-Onde é a sala de Astronomia, não vi nenhuma torre por aqui… - Luna comentou sonhadora.

-Na verdade a sala fica numa montanha depois da floresta, então temos que passar pela floresta, e sabe, é sempre melhor ir em muita gente quando se for andar pela floresta – Bianca explicou sorrindo.

-Mas não se preocupem, os animais da floresta tendem a não atacar nenhum aluno – Manuela contou.

-Mas nunca se sabe, vocês lembram o que aconteceu com a Nah… - Randy começou aparecendo atrás de Gina.

-O que? – Luna indagou.

-Um animal pegou ela um dia e depois disso só acharam restos das suas roupas e seu sangue – Yasmin completou sombria aparecendo do lado de Randy.

-Sério? – Gina questionou meio temerosa.

-Não é não! Parem de assustar as novatas! – Alyssa repreendeu.

-Desculpa – os dois pediram rindo.

-Podemos ir? – Sophie indagou.

-Claro! – todos responderam.

Eles decidiram ir pelas escadas, afinal demoraria mais esperar todos irem pelo elevador, andaram pelo térreo até saírem da sala, nos jardins andaram calmamente e conversando alegremente, passaram por uma ponte que havia no rio de divisa entre os jardins e a floresta e entraram numa trilha. A floresta era no mínimo sombria, mas nada se comparava com a Floresta Proibida, tudo bem que Gina e Luna nunca haviam ido até a Floresta Proibida com muitos amigos conversando sobre as diferenças entre a IEMB e Hogwarts.

-Como assim a floresta é proibida? Como vocês tem uma floresta na escola e ela é proibida? Como vocês treinam feitiços de defesa? – Bruna indagou.

-Bem… As aulas de DCAT geralmente eram meio práticas – Gina explicou.

-Mesmo assim… Que sem graça… - Susan comentou.

Eles pararam no pé de um morro meio alto, a frente deles havia carrinhos que levavam até o topo.

-Certo! Vamos!!! – As garotas berraram entrando no carrinho ampliado magicamente.

Pouco tempo depois estavam todos no topo do morro, ou nunca sala cheia de janelas com telescópios em cada uma e no centro da sala havia uma mulher de cabelos cacheados loiros, olhos castanhos, boca bem vermelha, e mais ou menos alta que aparentava uns 24 ou 25 anos.

-Bem Vindos!!! Imagino que hoje não teremos uma aula muito prática, afinal está muito claro para ver alguma coisa, então teremos uma aula teorica! – a professora começou animada – para quem não me conhece – e olhou para Luna e Gina – sou Rebeca Fontainne. Então quem sabe onde está Júpiter? – ele perguntou encantando o teto da sala para parecer o universo, mais precisamente o sistema solar.

-Ele ta ali! Bem entre Marte e Saturno – Alyssa respondeu apontando para o planeta.

-Muito bem Aly! Então hoje estudaremos a órbita de Júpiter e alguns efeitos mágicos que ele causa – A professora explicou.

-Professora, é verdade que quando os planetas se alinham os poderem mágicos ficam mais fortes? – Luna questionou.

-Fortes não seria o termo certo, mas digamos que eles ficam mais concentrados, ou ativos, então é aconselhável não se irritar muito nestas raras ocasiões – Rebecca contou calmamente e voltou a sua explicação sobre Júpiter.

-Kate, você ta com a varinha fácil? – Lina cochichou.

-Estou porque? – Katellen indagou no mesmo tom.

-Lembra o feitiço para conjurar uma bexiga cheia de óleo que a Beth nos ensinou? – Lina começou e Kate fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça concordando – conjura uma e passa discretamente pra mim – pediu.

Katellen pegou a varinha e conjurou a bexiga com óleo dentro e passou para Lina.

-O que vocês vão fazer? – Gina sussurrou para as duas ao ver seus movimentos suspeitos.

-Algo muito engraçado – Lina respondeu sorrindo.

-Quer ajuda? – Gina questionou.

-Se você fizer a sora vim na nossa direção sem prestar atenção em nós… Ajudaria – Lina pediu.

-Fácil – Gina se gabou - Professora o que é aquela manchinha? – perguntou apontando para um lugar na direção dela.

-Qual? – a professora inquiriu andando na direção da ruiva, mas olhando para o teto, não percebendo a bexiga rolando no chão até chegar na reta que ela iria pisar.

-Essa aqui! –Gina insistiu apontando para a manchinha, foi quando a professora pisou na bexiga que estorou fazendo o conteúdo espalhar pelo chão e ela ir patinando no óleo até cair de bunda.

-Hahahahahaha- todos os alunos riam, principalmente Kate, Lina e Gina.

-Quem foi o gênio que fez esta porcaria? – a professora interrogou sarcástica.

Todos ficaram quietos, com cara de que não sabiam de nada, na verdade a maioria não sabia de nada, mas os que sabiam acompanhavam a cara da multidão.

Na sala do décimo ano...

-Vejo que todos estão dominando bem os feitiços mais elementais, tudo bem que Incêndio e Aguamenti são fáceis, hoje irei ensinar um feitiço pouco conhecido, mas também elemental, este feitiço é o Ventuos, alguém sabe o que ele faz? - Hermione imediatamente ergueu a mão – Senhorita Granger?

-Ele provoca uma rajada de vento, que varia de intensidade de bruxo para bruxo – a garota recitou.

-Muito bem! 10 Pontos para a DPI! – a professora parabenizou – como eu ia dizendo este é um feitiço complexo, que exige concentração e que alguns alunos distraídos não conseguirão realiza-lo, então vamos para a sala de aulas práticas que hoje precisaremos de espaço para este feitiço - ela anunciou e todos os alunos se levantaram – e já vão se separando em duplas! – pediu abrindo a porta.

-Quer fazer dupla comigo? – Clara perguntou animada para Hermione.

-Tudo bem - Hermione concordou sorrindo.

Todos os alunos saíram da sala e foram até o segundo andar, alguns por escada e outros pelo elevador, Hermione ao chegar no andar das salas práticas notou que este andar era muito semelhante a todos os outros da escola, corredores compridos e cheios de portas, a sala que iriam usar ficava estrategicamente na frente das escadas, afinal em caso de acidente o aluno poderia ser socorrido na hora.

Ao entrarem na sala, Hermione viu que era espaçosa, de modo que todas as duplas ficaram bem espaçadas, o chão, as paredes e o teto eram almofadados, por motivos óbvios.

-Bem, já que todos estão acomodados, podem começar! – a professora exclamou animada.

Na sala começou a vários alunos gritando Ventuous, outros apenas murmurando, e uma pequena minoria nem falava, afinal já estavam com prática em feitiços não verbais, Hermione se saiu muito bem, fazendo uma rajada de vento bagunçar o cabelo de Clara, já a sua dupla fez uma ventania um pouco mais forte conseguindo deixar o cabelo já rebelde de Hermione mais volumoso.

A sala estava toda se divertindo, a professora Bell era muito carismática, e podia se sentir a alegria que ela tinha quando ensinava, a única vez que ela ficou brava, foi quando Annie e Gabi ficaram conversando ao invés de fazer o exercício.

O sinal tocou e com ele um muxuxo de desanimação da maioria dos alunos que estavam apreciando a aula.

Hermione desceu alegremente com suas amigas, o caminho para o salão principal não era longo, afinal suas grandes portas ficavam no meio do corredor do térreo, mas ao entrar ela teve uma surpresa: Havia dez mesas quadradas, aparentemente uma para cada ano, pois o pessoal da sala dela ia para a mesma mesa.

-Aqui as mesas não são separadas por casa? – Hermione inquiriu confusa.

-Não, a diretora Nicoletti encoraja o inter-relacionamento entre as casas, tudo bem que nas gincanas de férias as mesas são separadas por casa, para não dar briga, sabe... – Day explicou.

-Ah! – Hermione exclamou em entendimento, e ao olhar para porta viu Luna e alguns alunos do nono ano, mas Gina não estava lá – Luna! Vem aqui! – chamou.

-Oi Mione! Como foram suas primeiras aulas? – Luna perguntou animada.

-Boas... Mas cadê a Gina, e como foram as suas? – Hermione falou meio rápido.

-Engraçadas, e a Gina foi para a diretoria com a Lina e a Kate, elas fizeram uma brincadeira com a professora Rebecca e foram descobertas... – Luna contou sonhadora.

-Vem Luna! Vamos conversar! – Susan chamou animada.

-Ok! Bem, até mais – Luna se despediu e foi até a mesa do nono ano que ficava do lado da do décimo.

-Gostei da Gina! Ela é das minhas – Annie comentou se sentando do lado de Clara – E aí Clarinha! Tudo em cima, em baixo ou no meio?

-Tudo em cima – Clara respondeu divertida.

-Uma das suas você quer dizer com maluca risonha, ou com enlouquecedora de professores? – Dante indagou irônico.

-Acho que os dois! – Rony comentou rindo.

Annie lançou um olhar mal-humorado para eles antes de se levantar e ir até a porta, onde Gina, Lina e Kate entravam risonhas, e ao verem a mais velha conversaram alguma coisa e depois as quatro saíram.

-Essa daí é meio doidinha... – Hermione concluiu.

-Meio? Tenta estar no mesmo quarto dela! Você ainda não viu nada... – Mellissa comentou sombria, porém divertida.

-Sério depois da última reunião das garotas, acho que nossa sanidade nunca mais foi a mesma – Gabi concordou rindo.

-Ei! Vocês viram um CD escrito: Melhores episódios de Ouran High School Host Club? - Sayuri indagou.

-Este não é aquele desenho japonês que você a Beth e a Annie estavam viciadas? – Lizzie questionou.

-Esse mesmo! – Sayuri respondeu.

-Você esqueceu na sala e a Beth pegou para te entregar, acho que ela esqueceu – Lizzie contou apontando para Beth que estava numa conversa animada com Lola.

-Beth! Você ta com o meu CD? – Sayuri berrou.

-To sim! – Beth berrou de volta.

-Devolve ele? – Sayuri perguntou ainda gritando.

-Claro! – Beth concordou e fez um CD voar até as mãos de Sayuri.

-Brigada amiga! – Sayuri agradeceu guardando o CD nas vestes.

-Como vocês assistem? Que eu saiba escolas bruxas não deixam aparelhos trouxas funcionarem – Hermione comentou cada vez mais confusa com a escola.

-Bem... A IEMB não é uma escola de magia como as outras, a IEMB é a IEMB, a única e a melhor! – Cássia explicou com o olhos brilhando.

O sinal que indicava o final do intervalo tocou, e todos tiveram de voltar para as suas respectivas salas.

-Nããão! Runas Antigas Nããão!!! O que eu fiz para merecer? Strip-tease na Santa Ceia? Taquei pedra na Cruz? O que??? Por que esta matéria existe!!! – Annie se lamentava.

-Como eu disse, a IEMB não é normal... – Cássia comentou rindo.

Chegaram na sala e se sentaram nos seus lugares e começaram a conversar banalidades.

-Bom dia classe! – a diretora cumprimentou com sua voz autoritária entrando na sala – gostaria que todos vocês abrisses seus livros, mesmo sabendo que o livro de alguns esteja ilegível – e lançou um olhar irritado para Beth e Annie – mas podemos começar com uma tradução simples, sabe para esquentar vocês para a interpretação de verdade das runas! – começou sorrindo e passando um texto em runas para eles traduzirem.

-Nossa! Adoro Runas! Este texto será fácil! – Hermione comentou animada.

-Bem vinda ao clube! Runas são o máximo! – Clara e Lizzie concordaram animadas.

-Eu já concordo com a Annie... – Mells discordou desanimada olhando com cara de paisagem para as runas e para o livro.

Enquanto isso na Sala do nono ano...

-Então classe, os Narguiles são bichinhos muito safados, eles aparecem nos momentos mais indesejados e roubam o que vocês estiverem pensando – uma mulher alta, branca feito giz, de cabelo cacheado castanho claro, olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados.

-Professora Mattos, tem narguiles no hemisfério norte? – Luna indagou.

-Não... Na verdade eles são naturais aqui do Brasil, por isso muitos estrangeiros acham que eles não existem. E me chame de Debh – a professora explicou.

-Eu disse! Hahaha! Eu disse! – Luna se gabou para Gina.

-Por que você está assim? – Manu perguntou.

-É por que eu dizia para ela que narguiles não existiam – Gina explicou.

-Nossa! Como você fez uma coisa dessas!!! Como esses bichinhos fofos, mas maléficos não podem existir!? É tão lógica a existência dessas fofurinhas! – Manu exclamou.

-Silêncio aí no meio! – a professora pediu, voltando a sua explicação de como pegar um narguile.

A aula se seguiu bem divertida, principalmente quando Debh soltou alguns narguiles sem avisar a turma, e quem estava conversando começou a esquecer o que ia falar.

-Mas então como eu ia dizendo... Espera aí!! O que eu estava pensando mesmo? – Manu comentou meio confusa.

Aly conjurou uma rede de caçar borboletas e tentou pegar o pequeno bichinho que voava envolta da cabeça da amiga – Peguei! - anunciou segurando o narguile – devolve o pensamento da Malu bichinho fofamente chato! – mandou.

O narguile fez a mesma coisa que havia feito quando Beth capturou um, e logo depois Manu lembrou o que ia dizer – Então, eu apenas ia lembrar que tínhamos que capturar os narguiles antes que ele façam a gente esquecer algo.

-Amiga, você não fez isso! – Sophie comentou divertida.

-Acho que ela fez sim! – Bianca concordou rindo.

-Ei! Não foi tão engraçado assim! – Malu reclamou.

-Miiga, isso foi meio pérola sim... – Aly avisou rindo.

O sinal tocou e uma exclamação de desânimo foi ouvida por toda sala.

-Aula de que agora? – Gina indagou.

-Runas Antigas – Lina, Kate, Manu, Aly, Bruna e Susan responderam com uma voz de profundo desgosto.

-Por que você não gostam de Runas? – Luna perguntou.

-É por que nós vamos mal – Aly respondeu desanimada.

-Mas não se assuste! Tem pessoas que vão bem – Bianca consolou.

-Pessoas vírgula, você quis dizer você né miga? – Lina comentou.

-Então né... – Bianca falou meio envergonhada.

E as outras começaram a rir.

-Bom dia sala! – a diretora entrou e logo todos ficaram em silencio.

-Gina, cuidado com a Chataletti, ela vê e ouve tudo! – Lina avisou sombria num tom de voz bem baixo.

-Eu ouvi isso Senhorita Stewart! – Beatriz avisou – mais um trocadilho com meu nome e é detenção! – ameaçou.

-Desculpa – Lina pediu.

No décimo ano...

-Então meus alunos lindos... Agora que está escurecendo dará para vocês observarem as estrelas – a Professora Rebecca anunciou.

-Ver as estrelas! Eu amo astronomia! - Clara comentou sorrindo indo para um telescópio.

-Pode crer! Astronomia é maravilhoso – Mel concordou com os olhos brilhando.

-Acho que vou discordar quase chará! – Mells discordou.

-Que nada Mells, pensa assim, se você mirar o telescópio para o treino de quadribol do sétimo ano dá pra ver os gatos de lá treinando, e o melhor, eles treinam sem camisa! – Annie comentou.

-Sério? Cara, acho que esta passou a ser minha matéria favorita! – Mells anunciou pegando o telescópio do lado do de Annie e mirando na mesma direção do da amiga.

-Pervertidas... – Samanta reprovou indo até onde Gabi e Lola estavam.

-Essa Samanta é meio quieta... – Hermione comentou.

-É... Ela é meio fria, e na dela, mas lá no fundo beeem no fundinho ela é engraçada! Principalmente no carnaval sob o efeito de cachaça de gelo – Melissa disse vaga.

-Garotas! Nada de olhar o treino dos garotos do sétimo ano! Mesmo que valha a pena... – a professora começou, mas todos começara a rir.

-Mas sora Becca! Eles estão SEM camisa! Sabe... Aqueles tanquinhos perfeitos? – Annie barganhou.

-Vai continue, você vai ficar de recuperação mesmo... – a professora permitiu entediada.

A aula se seguiu normalmente, com a professora Redecca falando das constelações e planetas, e os alunos tentando ver tudo que ela dizia. Até que o sinal tocou dando fim a este primeiro dia de aula, para Hermione, Luna e Gina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Maluh Potter Cullen:Mais um cap*-***

**Reviews=Posts^^**


End file.
